


Amidst The Flowers

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father's words remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amidst The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Grief. The word Elrond had flung at her so long ago, hung in the air over the funeral byre as incense wrapped around her heart. Ada had said it would be thus. Bitter were his words spoken so long ago, and bitter now they rang again as if just spoken.   
  
Cerin Amroth beckoned, where first they met, kin and yet not; then, she walked in that fair land, covered with elanor and niphredil. Now, overborne by grief profound, she found herself marked for doom as was Lúthien Tinúviel. She laid herself down amidst the flowers and woke no more. 


End file.
